


Stay on the Phone

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Protective!Travis, Stollcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Travis gets a phone-call from a distressed Connor on his way home from work.





	Stay on the Phone

PJatO || Stollcest || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay on the Phone || PJatO || Stollcest || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay on the Phone

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Travis/Connor

Percy Jackson Characters: Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Characters of the Next Generation: Hunter Hood, Hayden Hood

Summary: Prompt: "Stay on the phone with me" for Stollcest.

Travis gets a phone-call from a distressed Connor on his way home from work.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Stay on the Phone_

Travis sighed and rolled his shoulders, his spine making some nasty sounds. Working all day long in the kitchen took its toll on him and he had to admit that he was not as young as he used to.

The one thing he looked forward to was getting home to his family. And as though Connor had read his mind from afar, Travis' phone started vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out, he smiled at the caller ID picture that showed Connor sandwiched between their twins, Hunt and Heist smiling brightly into the camera.

"Hey, Connie", grinned Travis. "What's-"

"Someone's in the apartment!", interrupted Connor tensely and seriously.

Travis froze for a second and then he nearly started sprinting. "Who? What do you mean, Con?"

"I don't _know_. The lights went out and then there was a… a sound in the kitchen, while I was tucking in the twins and now all three of us are hiding under their bed", hissed Connor.

They didn't have pets and if Connor was with both the twins, then neither of them could be the source of the sound either. "Stay on the phone with me, okay? I'll be there in a second. Just… stay with the kids and keep talking to me, okay?"

"O–Okay", nodded Connor lowly. "Hurry, yeah?"

"Hurry, paps!", interrupted Heist fearfully.

"Y–Yeah. Daddy and Heist are real worried", agreed Hunt.

Travis had to smile despite himself. His boys were adorable. Finally, their apartment building came into view. He nearly dropped his keys as he was shaking so nervously. But when he unlocked the door and entered the living room - the light suddenly flackered on by itself.

"…Con, you can come out. Our burglar was not dangerous."

Connor, Hunt and Heist came to join him in the living room, Travis wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him close enough to kiss the top of his head as their little family stared at their living room, covered in pink glitter goo and with a banner claiming "Stolls: 1, Rodriguezes: 2".

Connor sagged against him in relief, glaring at the stupid banner. That was what starting a prank-war with their brother and his children had brought them, apparently.

"We are so going to get back at Chris for that", muttered Connor determined.

Travis grinned mischievously as he pressed a kiss to Connor's temple. " _Definitely_."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
